Frosters
by jackfrostbeliever
Summary: Book one of my sequel series. The story continues with Diana and Connie Frost, sisters from a distance who lead equally lonely lives. One always holds it in, the other copes as best as she can. What happens when she lets it go?
1. Chapter 1

At six years old, Cornelia Frost, better known as Connie or 'Hey, you!', realized something was wrong with her father. He used to play with her all the time. Snow days, snowball fights, snowmen, pranks and so much more. Once she turned five and started going to school, he sat in his room all day. He wouldn't let anyone in, and he rarely left it himself. He wouldn't even let Vanessa in, and she was forced to sleep in her old room, the one she had shared with her two best friends, Merida and Rapunzel, until they had moved out. Connie was always alone. Vanessa was busy running a kingdom alone and being a principal for a student body of over two thousand. She rarely had time to so much as kneel to hug her little girl. None of the children wanted to play with Connie, because she was the princess. If they hurt her by accident, they could get in serious trouble. The only person who ever seemed to have time for her was Jamie. He was her uncle, and her only friend. He played with her every day. That is, every day that he wasn't out doing knight things.

On yet another lonely day, Connie looked out the window at the children playing in the courtyard, having a big snowball war. She remembered the stories her mother had told her about her dad, how he had once brought the snow, started every snowball fight, dragged kids along on big sled races, and built towering snowmen. Just his laughter alone was enough to cause any child to whoop and join in the fun. Connie held on to the image of that as she stood in front of the grand door to Jack's room.

"Daddy?" said Connie. Then she knocked.

_Do you wanna build a snowman? C'mon, let's go and play. I never see you anymore, come out the door. It's like you've gone away. We used to be best buddies, but now we're not. I wish you would tell me why. Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman._

"Go away, Connie," was Jack's response. Connie hung her head and took on a defeated posture.

_Okay, bye._

Connie went back to her room and cried. It wasn't fair. She'd never done anything to him, but he blatantly ignored her on a daily basis. Was it because she was adopted? It wasn't hard for her to figure it out. Vanessa and Jack were pale-skinned, white-haired, and blue-eyed. Connie had caramel colored skin, purple eyes, and hair that was dark brown at the roots, and faded into pale blonde at the tips. She had a natural ombre effect, which was totally bizarre. Connie just hoped it wasn't because he hated her.

Five years later, on an equally snowy day, Connie thought she'd try again to coax her father out of his room. She hadn't tried once since she was six, and she thought it might be different this time. She went up to that foreboding door and knocked lightly.

_Do you wanna build a snowman? Or ride our bikes around the halls? I think some company is overdue, I've started talking to the pictures on the walls._

She pointed at a sombre portrait of a regal woman. "Hang in there, Joan," she said. She had dubbed it Joan after learning the French word for yellow, because of how yellowed the old thing was.

_It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms, just watching the hours tick by._

Jack said nothing, and Connie walked away with a heavy heart. Jack was sitting right in front of the door, arms wrapped around his knees, hood up, and with his face buried in his arms. His eyes were constantly pink from the amount of crying he did every single day. He couldn't stand what he'd become, but he didn't have the will to stand up and face everyone. He knew he was being unfair to Connie and Vanessa, but every time Connie laughed, he pictured her as Diana, and every time Vanessa smiled, he was reminded of whet he'd lost. He had been so excited to have a family. He had his mother, he had his sister, he had his wife, he had his nephew, but he didn't have his daughter. As cruel as it sounds, Connie wasn't enough. Diana's eighteenth birthday would never come soon enough. Just as the tears started welling up in his bloodshot eyes, he heard another knock. He was expecting Connie, but was surprised to hear that it was Vanessa.

"Jack?" she asked. He said nothing. A moment later, Vanessa's voice piped up again, only choked with tears that were being held back. "Please."

_I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been. They say have courage, and I'm trying to. I'm right out here for you. Just let me in. We only have each other, it's just you and me. What are we gonna do? Do you wanna build a snowman?_

Jack said nothing. Vanessa, hopes dashed, let her tears come out. She stood outside the door, wracking with sobs for a few minutes, then ran off to cry in her room. Jack took a shaky breath, laid his head back down on his arms, closed his eyes, and prayed he'd wake up the day before he'd read the letter that had ruined his life. When he opened them, all he saw was the frozen ruins of his room, the mirror shattered like his dreams and the snow blanketing everything. The room looked exactly the way he felt; dead inside.


	2. Chapter 2

At last, their eighteen years of waiting were over. Vanessa woke up the morning of July nineteenth and looked out the window. The sun was shining, the townsfolk were preparing for that day`s celebrations, and the pane of the window was warm to the touch. She took a deep breath through the nose and smelled the cake the chefs were baking. She looked way off in the distance, and saw the carriages of her best friends, rolling in to finally meet Vanessa's daughter. Moments later, the thick oaken door to her room burst open, and there was Connie, with a huge grin on her face. Neither one said a word, but a lump grew in their throats, their eyes teared up, and they wrapped each other in hugs. Connie inhaled the delightful coconut smell of her mother's hair and felt elated. Today, she'd finally meet her sister. Today, her father would finally come out of his room. Today, the entire kingdom would rejoice in the presence of their long-awaited princess.

"She's finally coming home," said Connie, pulling away to meet her mother's eyes. They shone with tears, the same tears that ran down her cheeks. Vanessa swiped her thumb over Connie's cheek, smudging away her tears. "I won't have to be alone anymore, Mom."

"No," said Vanessa, pulling Connie close again. She ran her hand over Connie's long, silky hair and smiled. "We won't have to be alone anymore."

A few minutes later, Vanessa sent Connie away to get dressed and get fixed up for the ball. Inside, Connie was a little bit jealous. What if they decided they didn't need Connie anymore? The only reason they had taken her in at all was because they needed a daughter. Connie sat on her bed, still in her purple nightgown, hair pulled back in a ponytail, wondering if she would get to be queen, or if it would be Diana. It hardly seemed fair. Connie had been the one to take all of the long boring history, geography, and etiquette lessons. It seemed ridiculous, to just hand the throne to someone who likely wasn't trained to run a kingdom. Connie sighed and flopped down on her bed. She popped up when she heard a knock on her door.

"I'm not ready yet, Lotte. Give me another twenty minutes," said Connie, flopping back down. She peeked up when she heard the door open. Instead of the mane of curly blonde hair that she was expecting, she saw a boyish crop of brown hair, kind green eyes, and a mischievous smile. She sat up and smiled. "Lyle!"

"Hey, Princess," said Lyle, stepping into the room. He shut the door behind him and walked over to the bed. "What's troublin' ya?"

"Diana," said Connie, wrapping her arms around Lyle's neck and pulling his head down for a kiss. When she pulled away, she scoffed at his expression. He laughed in response and sat next to her. He took her hand. His hands were rough from all the tilling and digging he did all day. Lyle was the humble son of one of the farmer's that grew crops and raised cattle and poultry for the royal court. He worked as Ziggy's apprentice for money. He was bound to take over the tailor shop soon, due to Ziggy's failing health. Connie hadn't wanted to get mixed up in all the suitors that Vanessa had lined up for her, so she'd gotten engaged to her only childhood friend instead. They'd only been engaged for two years, but she couldn't wait to be off the market officially. "I want to meet her, but I don't know if I want her barging in and taking my place. I know she will. Dad hasn't left his room in thirteen years because of her. He loves her so much, looking at me or Mom kills him inside. It sucks."

"Hey, it doesn't matter why Jack wouldn't leave his room," said Lyle, pulling Connie in for a hug. "Diana could never replace you. You were the one that drew up the treaty between Frosteria and the hobogoblins, you were the one that amassed all the books for the library, you're the one that built the orphanage, and the swimming pool. You're the one that took up arms against the werewolf armada, and you're the one that saw victory at the end of that battle. Diana has been hidden away in a castle, doing nothing for her whole life. So, if I had to choose a queen, I'd choose you in a heartbeat."

"You're my fiancée, you're supposed to choose me over my sister," said Connie, pulling back. "Now, get out of here before Ziggy starts to assume things. Don't want him starting another rumor. I'll see you at the ball."

"See you then," said Lyle, standing and heading for the door. He stopped with his hand on the knob. "I love you, Princess."

"I love you too, Lyle," said Connie. "Now, go!"

Lyle laughed and left the room, closing the door behind him. Connie stood and went to her dresser. Now, for her bigger problem. What to wear?

Meanwhile, off in another wing of the castle, Vanessa walked up to Jack's door and knocked. Before she could even start the begging bit, the door swung open. There he was, her ever-absent husband, smiling, wearing a formal coat instead of his usual hoodie. Vanessa looked him over. He was a bit thinner, and his eyes were a little sunk in, but otherwise, he was the same old Jack. Vanessa didn't know whether to feel miserable or elated, to laugh or cry. Only one thing was certain. Anger. So much anger. When Jack leaned down to hug her, she stepped back and slapped him as hard as she could. He stumbled back a few steps, a hand on his cheek and a look of disbelief on his face.

"Uh… Hello to you too," said Jack rubbing his jaw. "What the hell, Nessie?"

"Oh, don't even start with the 'Nessie'. You know perfectly well what you did to deserve that slap. I'm feeling like doing a lot worse, but it's not in my nature to beat my husband," said Vanessa, hands clenched at her sides. "You ABANDONED me, Jack. You sat behind that door for thirteen years when I needed you most. You left me to run a school rule a kingdom and raise a daughter all on my own. Do you think that was fair? Do you think just because I'm the Guardian of Strength that I'm invincible? That I'll never need help? We're supposed to be partners, but you left me."

Vanessa would have continued, but Jack wrapped her in his arms. She meant to pull away, but she laced her arms around his neck and sighed. Jack had missed her. He was already questioning his choice to sit in his room for thirteen years. It had seemed so rational up until today, but now he understood her anger. Vanessa kissed his cheek and pulled back.

"You know, you make it impossible to stay mad at you," said Vanessa. Jack laughed and Vanessa knew he was back. "You look nice, Blizzard Boy. Better than you did on our wedding day. Now, I have to go get ready. Just wait with the others. Go greet Hiccup and Eugene and the rest of them. Stay out of trouble."

"I'm not making any promises," said Jack. Vanessa rolled her eyes and started back to her room. Jack called after her. "I love you, Nessie."

"I'm not saying it," said Vanessa. "Get downstairs."

Far over the hills, high up in the clouds, at the top of the tallest mountain in the kingdom, there sat an ivory palace, one that couldn't be reached any way but flight. This palace was nothing fancy, more like a stone mansion than an actual palace. On the third floor of this palace, in the fourth room to the right, Diana Frost lay fast asleep on her bed bunched up in her red blanket. Her pillow was on the floor, and she herself was inches away from joining it. A clump of her strawberry blonde hair was in her mouth, and a river of drool was pouring from the left corner of her mouth. She shifted a few millimetres and she tumbled out of bed and onto the floor. She popped up and looked around. After figuring out what had happened, she ran her sleeve over the cheek, wiping away the drool. She picked the hair out of her mouth and yawned. She scratched her collarbone and looked down at her feet. After a second she looked at the door.

"Solaris!?" called Diana. She waited for a response. When she didn't get a response she stood up and stretched. "Solaris, what day is it!?"

"It's July nineteenth, Diana!" replied Solaris. Diana nodded blearily. "Hurry up, get dressed! We only have an hour to get ready!"

"July nineteenth…" said Diana. She looked in the mirror of her dressing table and laughed at the ridiculous state of her hair. A flash of aqua and ice blue from the corner of the room caught her eye. She walked over to the dress and ran her hand over the skirt. Then she remembered why that dress in particular was laid out for her. "It's my birthday!" Diana ran to her door, threw it open, and laughed. "It's my birthday!"

Back in Frosteria, Vanessa walked down the halls, all ready for that night's ball. She wore the necklace and earrings from her wedding, and her hair was plaited behind her head. On her head was the decorated tiara that Mickey had put on her head the day she'd been coronated. She looked down at the frilly ball gown that she wore. The skirt was made of tulle, rows and rows of it, all in coils. From the waist down in was ice blue, but towards the bottom of the skirt, the tulle was bruise purple. The bodice tied with a thick ribbon in the back and was had silver gems here and there, same as the skirt. On her hands were white silk gloves, going up to her elbows. Her shoes were the same as the ones she'd worn for her wedding, but bigger, to fit her twenty-year-old feet.

She looked over at the maids, opening the windows, and throwing open the doors to balconies she'd forgotten all about. She felt a tune creep up into her mind, and burst into a song.

_The window is open, so's that door. I didn't know we did that anymore. Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates? For years, I've roamed these empty halls. Why have a ballroom with no balls? Finally, we're opening up the gates! _

Up in Manny's ivory castle, Diana burst from her room, hair pinned up in an elegant updo, donning her brand new dress. It was short, only coming down to her knees. There were no straps. The skirt had two layers. The under-layer was blue silk; the over-layer was black tulle with flowers embroidered on it. The waist was defined by a black sash, tied in a bow on the right side. She wore simple black t-strap high heels, and no jewelry. She had only the barest touches of orangey-pink lipstick and blue eye shadow. Even from far away, she struck up her mother's song.

_There'll be actual, real, live people. It'll be totally strange. But, wow, am I so ready for this change._

Far from each other, they sang as one for the chorus.

_'__Cause for the first time in forever, there'll be music, there'll be light. For the first time in forever, I'll be dancing through the night._

On her own, Vanessa sang the next bit.

_Don't know if I'm elated, or gassy, but I'm somewhere in that zone. 'Cause for the first time in forever, I won't be alone._

Diana ran through the halls until she nearly slammed into Manny and Solaris. They both laughed at Diana's rush. Solaris wore a skin-tight halter dress that appeared to be made from woven sunlight. It shone and shimmered, but it hurt if you looked at it for too long. Her blonde curls were pinned back in a half-up, half-down manner. She looked commanding, bur friendly. Manny wore a simple white suit, the same he wore every day. His bleach blonde hair was trimmed and neatly combed.

"I can't wait to meet everyone," said Diana, beaming. She stopped and gasped. "What if I meet _the _one?"

Diana dashed off between the two arriving at the portrait room.

_Tonight, imagine me, gown and all fetchingly draped against the wall. The picture of sophisticated grace. Ooh! I suddenly see him standing there, a beautiful stranger, tall and fair. I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face._

Diana reached for the box of chocolates she'd left on the chaise and stuffed three caramel-filled into her mouth.

_Then we laugh and talk all evening, which is totally bizarre. Nothing like the life I've led so far. _

Vanessa joined in from her home.

_For the first time in forever, there'll be magic, there'll be fun. For the first time in forever…_

Diana alone sang.

_I could be noticed by someone. And I know it is totally crazy to dream I'd find romance. But for the first time in forever, at least I've got a chance._

About an hour later, Connie sat in front of her vanity, applying her finishing touch of purple lipstick. She looked at her reflection and could hardly believe she was seeing herself. Her long ombre hair was swept onto her right shoulder, and curled up in corkscrews. She wore a strapless gown. The tulle over the white was lavender with metallic lavender swirls from neckline to hem. There was a violet sash as the waist, cinching her figure into an hourglass shape. She slipped her feet into the eggplant heels and her feet and sighed. Her purple eyes met the reflection of themselves.

_Don't let them in. Don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal. Don't feel. Put on a show. Make one wrong move and everyone will know. But it's only for today._

Vanessa opened the door to Connie's room and smiled.

_It's only for today._

Diana was waiting outside the gates to Frosteria, standing between Manny and Solaris. She knew once she walked through those doors, her life was never going to be the same. But she was ready. She sang then.

_It's agony to wait._

Connie sang then as she rushed with her Mother and Father to the front gates of the palace.

_It's agony to wait._

Vanessa piped up in her commanding, queen voice.

_Tell the guards to open up the gates._

Diana felt the anticipation rise in her chest as she saw the gates being pulled slowly open.

_The gates…_

Diana and Vanessa sang together, as mother and daughter walked between the parted crowds towards each other.

_For the first time in forever,_

Connie sang quietly to herself while Diana and Vanessa went on in their duet.

_Don't let them in, don't let them see._

Duet:

_I'm getting what I'm dreaming of._

Connie:

_Be the good girl you always have to be._

Vanessa:

_A chance to change my lonely world._

Connie:

_Conceal._

Diana:

_A chance to find true love._

Connie:

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. _

Diana and Vanessa sang in one voice, while Connie fell silent.

_I know it all ends tomorrow, so it has to be today. 'Cause for the first time in forever. For the first time in forever. Nothing's in my way!_

Now, maybe this next part was out of sheer irony, but no sooner had the words left her mouth than Diana tripped over a foot she hadn't seen was in her way. She fell to her knees. When she looked up, she saw her beautiful stranger, tall, and fair. Could this boy be the key to her romance?


	3. Chapter 3

Diana looked around at the faces of the spectators, and then allowed the fair stranger to help her onto her feet. He seemed to be a bit ashamed or embarrassed, based on the flush of his pale face. He was as pale as her, and with white hair. His eyes betrayed the pattern. They were neither blue nor grey, they were green. Green and kind. He was dressed in a grey suit, with a baby blue bow tie. Once Diana was on her feet, she continued to stare until the boy cleared his throat.

"Thank you," said Diana, snapping out of her reverie. She felt like an idiot, and so said the first thing that came out of her mouth. "Nice bow tie."

"Bow ties are cool," said the boy. He had an accent, one that Diana had never heard before. Then again, she'd never heard an accent before, though Solaris had exhibited the British and French accents. "I think your family is waiting for you."

"Yes, yes," said Diana. She brushed off her skirt and turned to leave. Before she took a step, she turned back. "What was your name?"

"Liam," said Vanessa, continuing alone down the blue carpet. She smiled. Liam bowed and stepped away from Diana. Vanessa put her hands on Diana's shoulders and looked her up and down. "His name is Liam. Prince Liam Williams, envoy of the Cloud Kingdom. Son of Queen Nuvola, and Tyson Williams, innkeeper of the Featherpillow Inn."

"The first words you ever say to me, and you waste them telling me who he is?" asked Diana sarcastically. Vanessa only heard Jack in her voice. Diana pulled Vanessa in for a hug and looked over her shoulder at Jack soaring over the ground to join in on the hug. Diana furrowed her eyes at the tan-skinned girl standing at the steps to the palace. Now, why was she there? Diana broke free of her parents embrace. "Who's she?"

"Oh, yes," said Vanessa. She turned her head and looked at the girl. The girl seemed to remember herself and came to join the others. "Diana, this is Cornelia Frost, our daughter."

"I've heard all the things they know about you," said Connie, curtsying. "Welcome home, your highness."

"Your daughter?" asked Diana. She looked between the two pale figures and then to Connie. "But she's…"

"Adopted, your majesty," said Cornelia, her purple eyes no longer distant but a bit vindictive. "I didn't need a reminder."

"Sorry," said Diana, putting her hand up in surrender. "What's with the formalities? I take it you didn't miss me too much if you can greet me with a stiff hug, no tears, and 'you highness'. Honestly, I expected a bit more."

"We're royalty. We don't have emotions in front of the masses," said Vanessa. Diana and Vanessa looked up at the sky upon hearing what sounded like a roar. Diana dropped her jaw in awe as she saw six dragons swoop down from the clouds. She looked to Vanessa, silently asking why the dragons were there. "Those would be the Vikings. Everyone, make room for the Haddock family!"

The crowd parted as four black dragons landed, followed by an oddly shaped blue one, and a large brown one. From their backs climbed three men and three women. Two of each were full grown, however two were teenagers, same as Diana. The thin man took off his helmet, revealing a wide grin, a crop of brown hair, and bright green eyes. Jack let out a whoop and gave the man a bro-hug. Diana was taken aback by the realization. Her father was friends with a Viking.

"Oh, Jack, good to see you," said Hiccup. He looked over at the others and made a mocked startled face at Vanessa. "Whoa. Big dress. Haven't seen one like it since your wedding."

"Nice helmet, Hiccup," said Vanessa said sarcastically as Hiccup pulled her in for a hug. "Are those Sagitta and Toothless' hatchlings? Can't be, they're too big."

"It's been a while. They're officially housebroken," said Hiccup, releasing Vanessa he nodded to Cornelia and turned to Diana. "Whoa. You aren't much like I imagined you. You're prettier."

"I bet you are too," said Diana. Hiccup laughed and pulled her in for a hug. "Good to finally meet my dad's bro."

"You've gotta meet my twins," said Hiccup. He pulled back and turned to the others. "Enya! Hugo! Come meet Diana."

Vanessa went over to join Jack and Connie in welcoming the burly man, the ginger woman, and the brunette while the teenagers, who were most likely twins but didn't appear to be, made their way to her. The girl had freckles, her father's green eyes, and his brown hair, braided and thrown over her shoulder. The boy had crystal blue eyes and curly orange hair (the loud ginger had to be their mother) and a bow slung over his shoulder. The arrows were in a quiver around his waist. Diana looked quizzically at the weapons.

"Are you expecting an attack?" asked Diana. The boy laughed a hearty laugh. The girl rolled her eyes as though she were used to the question. "Why else would you bring a bow and arrows to a party?"

"My brother never leaves that thing at home," said Enya, putting a hand on her hip. "Even when he really should. You look different. We were expecting something else. White hair and blue eyes maybe. Both your parents have 'em."

"Well, not me," said Diana. She looked over the shoulders of the twins and saw a man, woman, and teenage boy rushing out the front doors of the palace, a young woman following them at a much slower pace. "And who's that?"

"Sir Jamie, Dame Thimble, and their kids, Twine and Derek," said Hugo. He laughed. "Best to get out of their way. C'mon, sis. Let's make sure Sugar and Loki don't zap anybody."

With that, they walked off to attend to their dragons. Jamie acknowledged Jack with a high five, and then went to see Diana.

"Wow, you look like your mom, before she got all frosty," said Jamie. Diana looked him over. He had brown hair, big brown eyes, and a boyish grin. His wife, Thimble, had auburn hair, emerald green eyes, and wore a green dress, with a bow on the side. "Nice to meet you. Your mother has spoken of nothing else since last month."

Before the auburn haired boy made it all the way to Diana, Cornelia, arm looped with a black-haired boy, went to her side.

"Diana, there is someone who wants to see you," said Cornelia. Diana started to say that it seemed everyone wanted to see her, but Cornelia spoke first. "It's Ziggy. He's…"

Cornelia's voice caught. That's when Diana saw that the boy's eyes were brimming with suppressed tears. Vanessa crossed to Diana and took her hand. Vanessa's eyes were tearful as well.

"Ziggy is a close friend of mine. He used to be the tailor. He made my wedding dress," said Vanessa. Her voice caught as well, but then she pulled herself together. "Diana, he's dying. His granddaughter has been watching over him, but… He wants to see you before he goes."

Diana followed without question. In the center of the palace grounds were two rows of shops. On one side of the street were foods and clothing. Vanessa led Diana into the shop called 'Ziggy's Threads and Needles'. Diana looked around at the beautiful clothing in the shop, and noticed the doorway to what must have been the changing rooms. They walked past that and to a set of stairs that led up into the house portion. Diana walked with her mother to the bedroom. When the door opened, she saw two African-Americans in the room, one kneeling next to the bed, the other laying in it. The old man in the bed laughed upon seeing the women.

"Vanessa!" said the man. Vanessa smiled despite the tear rolling down her cheeks. She joined Ziggy's granddaughter, Sarah, at his bedside. He put a weathered hand on her cheek and laughed again. "Did that man o' yours finally come out of his room?"

"I slapped him," said Vanessa, giving a laugh of her own. Ziggy smirked. "I gave him a good smack, just like you said to."

"Is that her, then?" asked Ziggy looking at Diana. She smiled politely and Vanessa nodded. "Come here then, girl. I can't bite you, don't have my dentures in."

"Hello, Ziggy," said Diana sitting on the edge of his bed. "I suppose this isn't the most convenient time to meet you, is it?"

"I never much cared for convenience," said Ziggy. He took Diana's hand and smiled. "Last time I saw you, you were a newborn. I was one of the only ones who got a chance to see you. I saw you about five minutes after you were born. Your Mama was some sad. I knew why. But, I swore I'd take it to my grave, and take it I will. You're gonna be something special, girl. You're going to rattle the stars."

"You don't even know me," said Diana, her voice choking up. She wasn't exactly sure why her throat was tightening. She didn't know him. "The one time I meet you, and you're dying."

"S'only right, Princess," said Ziggy. He smirked again. "I was there when your life started. Now, you'll be here when mine ends. I was just holding on to see you. It's time to let go."

Diana bowed her head as his last breath rattled out of his mouth. She added her tears to Vanessa's and Sarah's. She didn't think she'd have much of a good time, when her birthday party started with a death.

In Loving Memory of Dan 'Ziggy' Jones, father, tailor, and friend.

Contrary to what you likely believed, Ziggy was a real person. He was friends with my mother and made her wedding dress. He came to the hospital when I was born. He was married to Eudora, the nicest woman I've ever known, and was father to Zachary, Amelia, and Raven, grandfather to Sarah and Maddie. Born August 12th, 1934. Died January 6th, 2014. Thank you, Ziggy, for always telling me I could be anything. Time to let go.


End file.
